ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Administration: The associate director of administration, Donna Berrier, MPA, directs the administrative management of the Cancer Center Support Grant at Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC). Administration is centrally located in the Goodwin Research Laboratory (GRL), where the MCC director, deputy director, and associate directors for administration, basic and translational research reside. Executive Committee meetings, as well as leadership meetings that include associate directors, program leaders, and core directors are held in GRL, which promotes collaboration and integration of administration with MCC leadership. The administrative team has oversight for all membership-related activities, financial and business activities, basic and clinical research administration, communications, IT, building operations, and human resources of the center. Administrative oversight of MCC-managed cores and cores co-managed with the institution is shared between MCC administration and the VCU Office of Research and Innovation. The broad, long-range objectives of the administrative team are to provide exceptional administrative leadership, management, and fiscal oversight for the activities of the Executive Committee, program co-leaders, core directors, and members of MCC to achieve the strategic goals and mission of the center. There are 34 FTE on the administration team; of those, support for 0.785 FTE is requested from the Cancer Center Support Grant Administrative budget. The remaining staff are covered by institutional funds. Senior Leadership: The senior leadership of MCC consists of the director (Gordon Ginder, MD), deputy director (Steven Grossman, MD, PhD), and 7 associate directors (Charles Clevenger, MD, PhD [basis research], Charles Geyer, MD [clinical research], Steven Grant, MD [translational research], Bernard Fuemmeler, PhD [cancer prevention and control], Paul Fawcett, PhD [shared resources], Devanand Sarkar, PhD [education and training], and Berrier, MPA [administration]). The senior leadership is responsible for the overall planning and evaluation of the scientific programs, the cross-cutting focus groups including the disease- specific focus groups, and the shared resources. The Executive Committee leads strategic planning and establishes policies and practices within MCC. The Executive Committee meets monthly with program co- leaders and is tasked with oversight and review of scientific research development within and among the program membership, and it is focused on ways to improve inter- and intraprogrammatic collaborations and how best to utilize financial resources provided by MCC for program development.